headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungary
Hungary (Hungarian: Magyarország) is the 50th Character in Head Soccer and was added with India and Hong Kong in version 3.2 in January 2015. He has grey hair with small blue eyes, a small nose, a small mouth and big ears. He has also a red mask as a head piece. Hungary loses this when the player clicks on the Power Button or when he is kicked by the opponent. He looks like a knight in the Middle Ages. His head structure is '''|¯) '''and he plays very defensively when you use any power shot. If you have any questions about the character Hungary, please ask them here. Power Button Effect When Hungary's Power Button is activated, he will transform into a knight in silver armour. He smashes his Golden sword on the ground and there comes a current of Cameroon's Power Shot moving towards the opponent.Also, Hungary sometimes throws his sword at the opponent which makes him unconscious. Power Shots Ground Shot Hungary's Power Shot on the ground is called Rotating Monster Shot. Hungary player yells: "Summon!". There comes a rotating monster with Hungary on it to the opponent. When the opponent touches the monster he will be a skeleton for 5 seconds. Air Shot Hungary's Power Shot in the air is called Monster Beam Shot. If Hungary uses it there, he yells "monster, monster," and again, comes a monster with Hungary on it. But now the monster opens his mouth and there comes a beam out of his mouth. Later, the ball comes. If the opponent touches the ball he will be a skeleton again. Counter Attack Hungary's Counter Attack is called Jousting Shot. Hungary rides on a horse with a jousting lance and he charges towards the opponent, and if the opponent blocks it but does not counter it, he/she will disappear. Costume: Green Lasers Costume Hungary wears a Laser costume. After some seconds, three lasers come out of his costume, and when the opponent touches it, he will get electrocuted. This is an SS Rank costume and you can buy it for 2,200,000 points after winning against Cyborg in Survival with this Costume. * Speed Upgrade: +5 * Kick Upgrade: +3 * Jump Upgrade: +3 * Dash Upgrade: +3 * Power Upgrade: +5 Unlock Requirements To unlock Hungary, you must win the Head Cup without jump or pay him for 4,900,000 points. France or Thailand are more preferable as compared to other characters because they have a good ground shot. You could also use Nepal, because his robot will help get the balls that a normal height character cannot reach. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Hungary. Tips It is not hard to make an own goal for Hungary against him. You jump to the monster and the ball comes after him and it is an own goal for him. Trivia * He is the last character with grey hair. Other characters with grey hair are Devil, Australia and Pluto. * He is the only character in the game to have a Middle Age theme. (Middle Age = Kingdom times, knights, stuff like that). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.2 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Brown Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Electric Characters